darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a demon currently stationed in the God Wars Dungeon, no longer frozen due to the tectonic movements in the Wilderness. He was summoned to Gielinor in the Third Age by the Mahjarrat Bilrach, and is now the commander of the Zamorak armies within the God Wars Dungeon. To enter his camp, players must have 70 Constitution. To gain access to his chamber, players must kill 40 Zamorakians. K'ril is a member of the Tsutsaroth tribe of demons. These were the ruling tribe of a race known as Avernics, which were the slaves of the ruling Infernals, then the Chthonians, until Zamorak led them in an uprising following his ascension. When he swipes his target once each with his scimitars, he is using his melee attack. When he slams both of them onto the ground and orange flames appear, he is using his magic attack. When he slams both scimitars down and a cloud of black gas spreads out, as well as exclaiming "YARRRRRRR!" then he is using his special attack. After the September God Wars Dungeon update, K'ril still targets one player. However, anybody standing on or one space near the tank will also be attacked and the damage will be divided between the players, so players should stand away from the tank. Players can be poisoned or have their prayer drained if this occurs. K'ril Tsutsaroth's special attack is capable of dealing 6000 or more damage depending on damage reduction bonuses. K'ril is most often killed for the Robes of subjugation, Zamorak hilt, and Zamorakian spear, but some players kill him (or his bodyguards) for Slayer or recreational purposes. K'ril Tsutsaroth also says the following lines: * Attack them, you dogs! * Forward! * Death to Saradomin's dogs! * Kill them, you cowards! * The Dark One will have their souls! * Zamorak curse them! * YARRRRRRR! (Only if using his prayer-draining attack) * Rend them limb from limb! * No retreat! * Flay them all! If K'ril Tsutsaroth yells "YARRRRRRR!", players will get the following message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through your protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. After the September God Wars Dungeon update, any players standing on the tanking player will receive the message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through 's protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. The special attack will be used regardless of whether players are using Protect/Deflect overhead protection prayers or not. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any greater demon Slayer task, and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a black mask, focus sight, hexcrest, Slayer helmet or full slayer helmet if they have a greater demon slayer task. Getting there :For more information, see God Wars Dungeon. The easiest way to get there is to cast God Wars Dungeon Teleport and then run north to the hole. Once inside the dungeon, the player must run north and jump across the bridge. Alternatively, a Trollheim Teleport can be used to teleport a short distance south of the entrance, from where the player needs to run north, push aside the boulder and then run to the hole. Bodyguards Tstanon Karlak (greater demon, melee) Zakl'n Gritch (lesser demon, ranged) Balfrug Kreeyath (Black demon, mage) Strategy The World Wakes K'ril Tsutsaroth appears in The World Wakes, as part of the Zamorakian faction invading Guthix's cave. The Zamorakians' aim was to kill Guthix in order for their god to return, along with the Saradominists, Armadyleans, and Bandosians. The player fights K'ril Tsutsaroth during the quest, but K'ril is defeated and forced to retreat. Missing, Presumed Death K'ril Tsutsaroth makes a small appearance in Missing, Presumed Death. He is at the Empyrean Citadel on behalf of Zamorak, who is attending Sliske's Grand Ascendency. His audio changes slightly depending on if the player follows Zamorak and/or fought for Zamorak during the Battle of Lumbridge. Drops 100% drop Weapons Armour Charms Potions, food, and herbs Other drops Hard mode drops This is K'ril's drop table when fought in Hard Mode. He can still drop his god items. Rare drop table drops Universal drops Gallery K'ril Tsutsaroth defeat Zilyana.png|K'ril defeating Commander Zilyana during the God Wars. Duels - K'ril Tsutsaroth.png|K'ril Tsutsaroth's RuneScape Duel Card Kril's_bodyguards_concept_art.png|Concept art for K'ril Tsutsaroth's bodyguards Trivia * Before 31 December 2010, K'ril Tsutsaroth used to give Slayer XP as a lesser demon, rather than a greater demon. * According to the 16th "Chronicles of Bilrach", Bilrach created and summoned K'ril Tsutsaroth for Zamorak. * K'ril Tsutsaroth battles and defeats Commander Zilyana in a flashback during Ritual of the Mahjarrat. If it were not for Saradomin's intervention and the power of the Stone of Jas, it is unlikely that Zilyana would be alive today, which is a testament to K'ril's power. * Before the Evolution of Combat update, K'ril was the second most poisonous monster in all of RuneScape, with a poison damage of 168. The only monster who could surpass this was Har'Lak the Riftsplitter, but only if you stood in his miasmic clouds for a very long period of time. * Before Nex was released in an update, K'ril had the highest combat level out of all of the God Wars Bosses, with a combat level of 650. * With Triskelion Treasures update, Zilyana's weakness has been changed from Water spells to Nothing. This makes K'ril the only God Wars Dungeon boss that is weak to a specific type of attack rather than the usual Nothing weakness that the other bosses have. * Due to player complaints on the easiness of K'ril after the release of the Evolution of Combat, Jagex buffed K'ril with the following effects: **K'ril will now use his prayer smashing special regardless if the player is using prayers or not, even if it isn't Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee. *Although K'ril uses his prayer smash regardless of what the player does, if a player doesn't have any prayers/curses active, the message will still say "K'ril Tsutsaroth smashes through your prayers/curses, leaving you feeling drained." It is unknown if this is an oversight or not. *There are a few glitches when facing K'ril in Hard Mode: **When he uses a magic attack, he uses the same animation as his melee attacks. **When he says "Die now, in the name of Zamorak!", if the player tries to avoid him he will run after him, resetting the timer on the attack, even though the game tells the player to avoid his swipes. Another glitch can occur where he will be stuck in this mode until he or the player dies, even if the player tanks the incoming hits. es:K'ril Tsutsarothnl:K'ril Tsutsarothfi:K'ril Tsutsarothde:K'ril Tsutsarothpt:K'ril Tsutsaroth Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards Category:Bosses Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Zamorakians Category:God Wars Dungeon Category:Missing, Presumed Death